kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantica
Atlantica is a recurring world appearing in the Kingdom Hearts series. It appears once again in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War, the game viewing the world in a darker light. Players experience the banishment of the sea witch Ursula from King Triton's palace, the world based on Disney's The Little Mermaid even though the events seen in Atlantica in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War take place years before the movie, when Ariel is still very young. The visit to Atlantica in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War also shows how King Triton gained the hatred for Keyblade wielders seen in the first Kingdom Hearts, and how he came to know of the destruction the weapon could potetially cause. Story Shadow's Scenario Shadow chronologically enters Atlantica first. He encounters the sea witch Ursula, the villain including him in her plan to take over King Triton's palace and rule the oceans herself. He grants her the power to control the Forsaken, bringing Triton's palace to ruins and even attacking the King. Shadow then remains in the palace with the newly self-proclaimed Queen of Atlantica, Ursula. Shadow later is told by Ursula to defeat a strange outsider that has recently entered the world, Shadow coming before the being only to discover it to be his old friend Dawn. The pair fights one another, Dawn tormenting Shadow with questions about his past, future, and the choices he's made while venturing across the worlds. Shadow abandons his friend and flees back to Ursula, discovering the sea witch carrying out further evils in Atlantica. Shadow taking Dawn's words into consideration, he betrays Ursula, attacking her and alerting King Triton of her presence. This greatly angers the fleeing sea witch, Ursula using her new powers over the Forsaken to summon the Typhoon in a desperate attempt to eliminate her pursuers. Ursula fleeing with Dawn and Void hot on her tail, Shadow stays behind after briefly conversing with his friends to tackle the Forsaken boss, saving Atlantica and earning King Triton's respect, trust, and gratitude, but not before the hero listens to a lecture on his wrongdoings and the chaos he had caused. Dawn's Scenario Dawn is second to arrive in Atlantica, finding Shadow on a mission to eliminate a strange outsider. When the outsider in question is discovered to be her, Dawn begins to interrogate Shadow, asking him questions regarding his past, future, and the choices he's been making as he travels across the worlds. Shadow then attacked Dawn, fleeing after his old friend defeated him. Dawn then found herself suffering from a great worry for both Shadow and now the potentially endangered Void, soon encountering Void himself during her continued travels through Atlantica. Together the duo met King Triton, Dawn finding herself in a better mood thanks to Void and promising to aid King Triton in restoring order to his kingdom. She and Void pursued Ursula on the King's order, Dawn carrying on to face Ursula alone while Void trailed off on his own, having supposedly seen Shadow. Ursula still standing after having all ready lost to Dawn once, Void later rejoined Dawn, healing her just as things began to look their bleakest. Ursula was defeated through the combined efforts of the duo, Dawn and Void then returning the crown and Trident to King Triton. They received much gratitude from the King, as well as his promise to speak with Shadow and set the hero back on the right path. King Triton's promise fresh on her mind, Dawn proceeded to leave Atlantica with Void. Void's Scenario Void arrives in Atlantica last out of his trio, meeting up with Dawn after the girl's battle with Shadow. Void saying he wished to search for his friend, Dawn let him leave without a word. Void's quest was to no avail, but he did befriend Sebastian and meet King Triton. It was here he was reunited with Dawn, Void sticking with her and teaming up with her in pursuing the sea witch Ursula. Void sighted Shadow during the chase, however, leaving Dawn to chase Ursula to talk with him. Void speaking about how worried he was for Shadow and how he shouldn't have mistreated Dawn, Shadow stated that he had nothing to worry about and everything would soon be set right. Shadow then ordered Void to rejoin Dawn and said that she'd need all the help she could get against Ursula. Void rejoined her, defeating the sea witch. Dawn and Void then returned the crown and Trident to King Triton, the ruler showing much gratitude and promising he'd speak with Shadow, helping to guide the hero along the right path. With King Triton's promise fresh in his mind, Void proceeded to leave Atlantica with Dawn. Locations Characters Enemies Forsaken NOTE: Bold denotes a boss. *'Typhoon' Treasures Music Field Theme Battle Theme Trivia *Despite the fact that the field theme for Atlantica in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War is credited as "Part of your World," the music is actually the untitled opening theme to Disney's The Little Mermaid. *Aside from "It's a Small World" in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the version of "Under the Sea" played in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War is the only music featured in the Kingdom Hearts series to be played in a theme park at Disney World rather than a film, in this case, Fantasmic. Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War Worlds